


Stick Check

by palominopup



Series: For the Love of Hockey [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, Hockey Player Dean Winchester, M/M, Singer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: I've been on a hockey kick lately. So, here's this. Hope you like it.This story is a gift to my readers on my palominopup FB page. They are the greatest people in the world. I love you guys.





	Stick Check

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a hockey kick lately. So, here's this. Hope you like it.
> 
> This story is a gift to my readers on my palominopup FB page. They are the greatest people in the world. I love you guys.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dean let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit club. It was crowded, but that was usual for a Friday night. He was dressed too casual to be confused with the normal clientele, but no one seemed to care. He found a seat at the bar and ordered a Scotch, neat.
> 
> When he took his first sip, he winced. He’d gotten high-sticked in the game against the Bruins and he was sporting a new crown because of it. It wasn’t his first, nor would it be his last. The cut at the corner of his mouth still hurt like a motherfucker though.
> 
> “Hey, aren’t you Dean Winchester?” The bartender asked after a few minutes. Dean nodded and gave him his patented Winchester smile. “Can I have an autograph?”
> 
> “Sure.” Dean took the offered pen and cocktail napkin. Then he posed with the older man for a picture. As center for the Kansas Impalas, the newest franchise in the NHL, he was used to being recognized. Winning the Stanley Cup last year had kept his name and picture in the media.
> 
> He finished his first drink and ordered another just as the stage lights came up. He turned on his barstool and waited. A black baby grand sat in the center of the stage. The crowd quieted and then a man appeared. He was dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans. Dean couldn’t make out his features, but his hair looked like he’d gone a few rounds in the bedroom. Dean hummed his appreciation.
> 
> When the performer sat down on the bench, you could have heard a pin drop. Dean looked around and every eye in the place was focused on the man on stage. The opening notes were familiar and Dean smiled. When he leaned into the microphone and began to sing, Dean’s jeans felt suddenly tighter. That was a voice that could lure sailors to their death. Husky and low, the words enveloped Dean and he felt a shiver along his spine. He swallowed and let his gaze roam over the man’s body. He sat rapt as the man sang song after song.
> 
> “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he,” a feminine voice said to his right. Frowning at being interrupted from the beautiful display on stage, Dean turned his head. The dark haired woman was sexy, he’d give her that and maybe in another time, he would have given her more attention.
> 
> “He is,” Dean said and pushed his glass across the bar. The bartender replaced it quickly. “You know him?”
> 
> Her smile seemed to hold secrets. “I do. His name is Castiel.”
> 
> “Huh, strange name.”
> 
> “Rumor has it that he was named after an angel, but I think he’s the devil in disguise,” she said with a throaty laugh.
> 
> Dean wanted to groan at her play on words. “Yeah, why’s that?”
> 
> “He has this way about him. Untouchable. Cool. Aloof. But yet, he carries himself like a god.”
> 
> “You sound like you’re interested in him,” Dean observed from the way her eyes kept flitting towards the stage.
> 
> She returned her smoky eyes to his. “Everyone is interested in him, but like I said, he’s untouchable.” She rested her hand on his wrist. “But you, on the other hand…” She let her words trail off and Dean gave her a half smile.
> 
> “Darlin’, I think he’s more my type.” Disappointment showed in her features for a moment and then she returned his smile.
> 
> “Good luck with that…” She said as she walked away, her hips swaying to the sultry song the performer was singing. Dean took his drink and moved through the tables until he could lean against the wall near the stage. The singer looked up and for a split second their eyes met and held. There was a slight widening of the man’s eyes, but other than that, he never missed a note. Dean smirked as he took a drink. It was nice to know he still had it.
> 
> Two songs later, and the man rose. He nodded and smiled at the applause before he walked backstage. Dean saw the dark hallway and silently moved to follow. There were several closed doors and Dean hesitated. A figure came out of the shadows and Dean could see the silhouette of messy hair. “I think I’m your biggest fan,” he said softly.
> 
> Before he could say anything else, the man opened a door and practically shoved Dean inside. There was a soft light over a mirrored table and Dean’s mind registered it as a dressing room before he was unceremoniously pressed to the wall. The man’s body was pressed to his back. God, his dick was getting hard already. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered against the sensitive skin under Dean’s ear.
> 
> “Back at you,” Dean said cockily. He felt the man’s hands pulling his shirt out of his jeans and added, “I don’t usually do this.”
> 
> “Liar,” came the husky reply. Dean’s jeans and boxers were shoved roughly down his legs and a hand wrapped around his cock. Dean groaned. The man’s soft laughter made his balls ache. The soft nip of teeth at his neck weakened his knees. Suddenly, he was gone. Dean turned. He met the man’s eyes. God, they were electric blue. Dean watched as the man unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He took in the man’s chest and his mouth went dry when he unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick cock. “Turn around.”
> 
> Dean obeyed instantly and laid his cheek against the wall. The hands on his ass were smooth, unlike his own rough, calloused ones. He heard the hiss of surprise when the man found the plug. Dean’s nails scraped the wall as the man moved it with his fingers. “You are full of surprises,” he growled.
> 
> “I’d rather be full of something else… like that pretty cock of yours,” Dean retorted. He heard a rustling sound and then the snap of a cap. He grunted when the plug was removed, but pushed his hips back as slick fingers found his stretched hole. Dean needed this. On the road with the team, he stayed celibate. He got a lot of ribbing for it from his teammates, but it was his choice.
> 
> The fingers were gone, but before he could complain, he felt the head of the man’s cock pressing against him. “Do it,” Dean demanded.
> 
> With a feral groan, the man pushed inside of him, not stopping until his hips were pressed against Dean’s ass. “So tight… so fucking tight,” the man murmured. He was still and Dean could almost feel him gathering control. That was the last thing Dean wanted.
> 
> “Fuck me. Now.” The singer pulled out and slammed back inside of him hard enough to rip the breath from Dean’s lungs. “Yes,” he purred.
> 
> He let the other man set the pace. It was fast and brutal and Dean’s cock needed attention. As if sensing it, the other man reached around and lube slicked fingers gripped Dean’s shaft. The strokes matched the rhythm of his thrusts. Dean felt the coil of heat in his belly. “Gonna come…” he spat out as a powerful snap of the singer’s hips almost made him lose his balance. He was up on his toes now, ass back, begging for it.
> 
> Teeth bit into his flesh and he cried out as his orgasm ripped through him. “Yes… God…” There was a swift intake of air behind him and the man’s hips stilled. Dean felt the pulse of his cock inside of him… felt the man’s cum pumping into his body.
> 
> They were still, their harsh breathing filling the silence. Dean closed his eyes and felt the man’s softening cock slip from him, his hot cum leaving a trail down Dean’s thighs. A soft kiss was pressed to his ear and a sticky hand cupped his sac gently. “You good.”
> 
> “Hmmmm, better than good,” Dean whispered. Strong arms turned him and he leaned in for a kiss. “Did you miss me?”
> 
> “I did. Very much so,” Cas mumbled against his throat. A knock on the door made them both sigh. “Duty calls.”
> 
> Dean grinned. “You finish catering to your fans and I will see you at home.” They both got dressed quickly and as Dean put his hand on the doorknob, Cas’ voice stopped him.
> 
> “I love you.”
> 
> Dean turned and winked. “I love you too, Babe. Always.”
> 
> He walked through the crowd and slid a twenty to the bartender. “Thanks, man.” When he was halfway to the door, he saw the woman from before. Smiling, he went up to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She tilted her head in confusion and Dean whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “He is the devil in disguise.” Dean winked and walked out. If he added a bit of swagger, well, who cared? He’d just been fucked by his gorgeous husband.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
